goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garou
"The popular will win; the hated will lose. It's such a tragedy. Then I won't lose to anyone. I will become the strongest monster ever and change this scenario." Summary Garou (ガロウ, Garō; Viz: Garo) is a former disciple of Bang who was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage. Because of his fascination of monsters and his hatred of heroes, he is commonly called the Human Monster and the Hero Hunter. Sitch of the Hero Association views him as a grave threat to the organization despite being only a human. Human Garou Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Is too fast for a bunch of heroes to keep up. Dodges a hero's fire blast, then blitzing him, ripping off his arm. Recovers mid tackle mid-air from Tank Top Master's attack. Keeps up with Tank Top Master and then outspeeds him in CQC. Stomps Mumen Rider, Charanko, and the Tank Top group. Dodges Golden Ball's shots with minimal movement, countering his attacks. He is only cut once at the very beginning. Dodges Sprin Mustachio's attacks, then countering his ultimate attack. The early part of his fight with Metal Bat is in his favor. Continues to beat up Metal Bat after he gets more pumped up, Metal Bat unable to hit him still. Continues to outspeed Metal Bat in combat. Metal Bat and Garou become somewhat even after Metal Bat is quite pumped up. Dodges Blam-Blam's gunfire and then Stinger's counterattack as he tries to attack Blam-Blam. Dodges Shooter's arrow rain. Dodges multiple attacks from the heroes, but not all of them. Blocks some rocks a hero throws at him. Outspeeds the heroes in their attack, setting up a counter attack to knock out 3 of them. Outspeeds the last three heroes, surprising them so he can knock out three more of them. [https://imgur.com/a/fVwkFmW Deflects a volley of ammo from a minigun, stopping them from being able to harm the kid in the barn.] Blitzes the last hero as he tries to prepare for CQC. Keeps up with Genos in CQC, landing a few blows. Gets behind Genos after copying Watchdog Man's fighting style. Breaks a tree and dodges Genos' attack. Even his eating is FTE. Outspeeds Royal Ripper as it tries to attack him and Tareo. Fights back Bug God and Royal Ripper. Strength Feats: Easily physically overpowers a bunch of heroes. Rips a hero's arm off with ease. Caves a hero's face in with a single blow. Tanks more attacks from Tank Top Master. Knocks Tank Top Master back into a wall, heavily damaging him. Stomps Mumen Rider, Charanko, and the Tank Top group. One-shots Spring Mustachio. His chop sinks Saitama into the ground up to his knees. Smacks Metal Bat around in the early part of their fight. Cracks a the ground around him with a stomp, up heaving a manhole, and then tosses it at Metal Bat. Manages to knock back Metal Bat during his barrage. Knocks bat Metal Bat with a punch. Pounds a goop monster apart with one shot. Pierces a hole in the wall with his finger to spy on the heroes. Continues to dodge attacks from the heroes. Overpowers the heroes, breaking the Kendama, lifting one of them over his head, and knocking another one out with pebbles. Pulls the roots of plants from the ground, staggering the heroes, then knocking three more of them out. Deflects minigun fire with his bare fists. Knocks out the last hero with a punch. Keeps up with Genos in CQC and then kicks him into the ground. Breaks a tree in half to avoid Genos' blast, then breaking the cables used to capture him. Breaks the ground from his strike, then spinning a tree around so he can get some distance from the heroes. Rips the blade off a knife and threatens a man with it. Knocks away Royal Ripper with ease. Fights back Bug God and Royal Ripper. Creates a small hole in the ground by spitting his tooth out. Durability Feats: Tanks a blow from Tank Top Master. Tanks being tackled by Tank Top Master. Tanks a punch to the face from Tank Top Master as he strikes back. Purposely impales his hand on Spring Mustachio's attack. Survives a chop to the neck from Saitama. Survives a beating from Watchdog Man. Survives being kicked through a wall by Saitama. Tanks multiple attacks from the heroes, especially getting shot in the leg and back. Tanks a punch to the face from a hero. Continues to tank the attacks from the heroes, then overpowering them during their attacks. Minigun fire only bloodies his fists from deflecting all the ammo. Tanks blows from Genos. Takes a brutal beating from Bang and Bomb. Continues to get beat up by Bang and Bomb, still able to fight back. Survives being backhanded by Saitama. Survives the absolutely brutal beatdown from Royal Ripper and Bug God, technically dying, transforming into Half-Monster Garou. Stamina Feats: Heals from his fights before his kidnapping after some sleep. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Fools the remaining heroes from the ambush, especially Stinger, so that he can press his advantage and then leave only one left standing. Powers and Abilities: His evil aura is overwhelming. Uses Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock. His fighting style focuses on countering, incapacitating, and breaking his enemy. Copies Watchdog Man's fighting style from memory. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Became Bang's greatest student, then defeating many of the other disciples. Beats a gang of thugs off-screen without a sweat. Slaughters a bunch of heroes off-screen. Beats Tank Top Vegetarian with ease. Continues to beat the piss out of heroes he encounters. Beats the piss out of the rest of his class after he feels he has learned all he can in Bang's class. Half-Monster Garou Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Is now too fast for Royal Ripper to fight back. Avoids the attacks from two monsters and then gets away from the attack of a third monster. Dodges attacks from some monsters and easily beats them in CQC. The combined speed Showerhead and Unihorn's attack looks like it's barely moving to him. Outruns Overgrown Rover's blast. Outspeeds most of Overgrown Rover's blasts again. Dodges a few of Orochi's attacks. Deflects Orochi's attacks and then outruns his follow up attacks. Even evading his bite when Orochi transforms. Strength Feats: Begins his rampage by busting through a wall, proceeding to casually rip off Royal Ripper's blade and decapitate it with one blow, then destroying it's body. Slams a monster into a wall hard enough to crack the wall, breaks another monster's face, and tears apart the last one's arm. Smacks Overgrown Rover into the ground, cracking the ground below it. Breaks the pieces of rubble Gyoro Gyoro tries to use to seal him in. Deflects Orochi's attacks and then turns some monsters into slices. Blocks an punch from Orochi that creates a large shockwave. Durability Feats: No-sells being blasted with hot water. Tanks Overgrown Rover's blast that destroys the surrounding area. Tanks the blasts from Overgown Rover that causes a quake for the city block on the surface. Tanks yet another blast from Overgrown Rover that sends him through multiple floors of the Monster Association Base. After some initial seizing, he is fine after being squeezed by Orochi and then being dropped to the ground. Gets stabbed through the chest and then slammed into a wall, getting up moments later. Tanks a large heat blast that doesn't seem to disturb him and then tanks being punched by Orochi and then slammed into a wall again. Survives a beatdown from Orochi. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: His technique allows him to eviscerate Royal Ripper casually with one blow to the head and then the body. His technique tears apart a monster's arm. His increasing power and monsterhood comes from his experience so close to death. Can seemingly jump in mid-air. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Off-screen kills a bunch of monsters, then eating them. Respect Threads, Links, and References